The Red Knight
by TheSuperGoldenAngel
Summary: Se dice que en algún tiempo anterior a la era de los dioses existió un hombre que fue llamado Dios, su nombre era Madara Uchiha. En la era de los dioses existe un muchacho que aspira a superar al legendario Madara, su nombre es Yesayd Ryudo.
1. Entrada al Infierno

**Todo lo relacionado con Yuna Yuki wa Yuusha de Aru y Naruto es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

_The Red Knight_

**_Acto 01: Caballeros Reales de la Mesa Redonda._**

**_Línea 01: Entrada al Infierno_**

Otro día normal en el mundo pasaba y el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, eclipsado únicamente por una sombra que dibujaba la imagen de lo que parecía un dragón.

\- *Suspiro* *Clic* *Clic.*

La negrura de sus ojos, uno oculto por su pelo del mismo color totalmente suelto con diversos picos sobresaliendo del mismo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, reflejaba su cansancio mientras leía los mensajes de su smartphone. Su piel era clara como si fuera nieve, oculta por una camisa sin la manga izquierda de color rojo que ocultaba su cinturón, unos pantalones vaqueros negros adornados con una pequeña capa del mismo color que le llegaba por encima del tobillo del mismo color aunque un pelín más oscurecido y botas negras con placas de plata hacían todo su conjunto de ropa.

_Yellow Knight escribió: ¡Que fiestazo nos vamos a pegar este finde!_

_Green Knight escribió: El karma nos castigará a base de bien..._

_Brown Knight escribió: ¡Si vuelves a repetir la mierda del karma, lo único que te castigará será mi espada fantasma!_

\- Joder, ya están discutiendo esos dos de nuevo... *Clic* – Murmuró manteniendo su atención dividida entre el smartphone y los peatones.

_Red Knight escribió: Estoy cerca de un súper, ¿necesitamos algo que nos hayamos olvidado?_

_White Knight y Blue Knight se han conectado._

_Blue Knight escribió: Bebidas, la nevera lloró el otro día y me electrocuté, tuve algunas idas de olla luego, pero me agradó la sensación, debería probarlo más veces._

_White Knight escribió: Date prisa, la tienda que tienes cerca cierra en media hora, si es la que me parece que es._

_Red Knight escribió: ¡Me cago en...! ¡Me voy antes de que cierren! Yesayd, fuera._

_Red Knight se ha desconectado._

Yesayd apagó su móvil y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la tienda, que para su mala suerte, nunca la había visto por el interior, obligándole a recorrer cada zona para encontrar la sección de bebidas.

_\- _(El grupo ha estado muy tenso desde que la última misión fracasara) – Empezó a pensar Yesayd mientras peinaba la zona – (Y encima, los últimos monstruos que nos han atacado son cada vez más fuertes... ¿Se alimentarán de algo más aparte de carne humana?) – Se cuestionó a sí mismo – (Solo espero que la fiesta para conmemorar el primer aniversario del equipo nos levante a todos la moral y..., y...) – Dejó de pensar lentamente mientras caía en un detalle – ¡Y me he perdido! – Al darse cuenta de esto, sufrió un bajón de ánimo y empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda como si fuera un zombi mientras murmuraba cosas incoherentes, asustando a todo el mundo excepto a una niña que se le acercó.

\- ¿Busca algo?

\- Bebidas... ¿Dónde estáis? – Preguntó Yesayd en un tono espeluznante.

\- Siga esa dirección y las encontrará – Dijo la niña provocándole la alegría equivalente a tocarle la lotería.

\- ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, AHORA ME TENGO QUE IR! – A una velocidad imposible, se fue dejándola estupefacta.

\- ¿Era un hombre lo que acabo de ver? ¡Pe-Pero si tenía más pelo que Fu-Senpai!

Unas horas más tarde, Yesayd regresó a la guarida con las bebidas en bolsas de plástico donde fue recibido por sus compañeros y amigos.

\- Has tardado demasiado.

Su queja parecía iluminar sus ojos castaños oscuros, a juego con su pelo castaño rojizo hacia arriba puntiagudo. Clara era su carne tapada por una camisa negra de manga larga con una sudadera marrón con la cremallera cerrada hasta ocultar su boca tapándola, llevaba pantalones militares marrones oscuros y unas sandalias marrón claro exponían sus pies.

\- ¿¡Que tal si lo haces tú la próxima, eh!? – Contraatacó Yesayd molesto por el comentario chocando su frente con la del tipo que le reprochó su tardío regreso, lo que llevó a un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Un poco más lejos de la conflictiva, había dos individuos conversando, uno de ellos estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa principal de la sala.

\- Este Yesayd y este Jake... Unas veces no pueden ni verse, otras son los mejores amigos del mundo. De verdad que no entiendo esa relación.

Declaró observando a través de sus ojos plateados griseados sin dejar que su pelo blanco revuelto o los audífonos grises que tenía en el cuello interfirieran con la supervisión del arma de fuego que tenía entre manos. Su piel poseía un tono claro ligeramente bronceado y vestía camiseta blanca tapada por una chaqueta del mismo color que le llegaba hasta la cintura, acompañado de un pantalón militar vaquero plateado a juego con las botas, que eran del mismo tipo y color.

\- John, en mi país eso se le llama "honor."

La tranquilidad de su voz rivalizaba con sus ojos verdes claros como el agua, que hacían juego con su pelo verde increíblemente oscuro alisado y con una cola de dragón que ocultaba su piel morena que tiraba hacia el claro. Vestía una camisa japonesa abierta hacia la mitad del tronco de un verde blanquecino y pantalones de corte japonés verde oscuro con sandalias verdes y calcetines negros.

\- ¿No será otro de tus rollos japoneses, Ken? – Interrogó John con una mueca de duda, algo llamó la atención de ambos.

\- (Oh mierda, ahí viene...) – Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Chicos, dejaos de pelear!

Les gritó una muchacha de unos lindos ojos ámbar que rivalizaban con su cabello rubio recogido en dos moños que sujetaban dos coletas cada uno y su piel pálida como si de una vampira se tratase, arropada por una camisa de un amarillo apagado de manga corta, dos mangas-guantes de líneas amarillas oscuras y encendidas sin dedos atadas a la camisa, una minifalda a cuadros amarilla y botas del mismo amarillo apagado de estilo vaquero.

\- (Esta Aria... Nunca va a cambiar, ni aunque la mataran) – Pensaron John y Ken al mismo tiempo al ver como Aria agarraba por el cuello a ambos muchachos y les restregaba en la cara a cada uno sus femeninos atributos, que a juzgar por el inusitado tamaño que tenían, ambos se cuestionaban que fueran realmente naturales.

\- No me gusta ver al equipo pelearse, así que estrechaos la manita y en paz, ¿vale? – Dijo Aria con la inocencia de una niña mientras Yesayd y Jake no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar el apretón de manos, aunque no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para decirse algunas cosillas.

\- En cuánto te pille, te patearé tu apestoso culo – Se dijeron entre dientes Yesayd y Jake mientras se apretaban las manos, aunque más bien parecía que querían triturarse los dedos mutuamente.

\- *Suspiro.*

El resplandor de sus ojos azules claros como la luz era eclipsado por aquel pelo liso negro como la más oscura noche que la llegaba hasta poco antes de los hombros que ocultaba su afilada mirada que hacía dúo con aquella piel morena ligeramente clara. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas azul oscuro con una pequeña capa del mismo color atada por una cruz negra a su alrededor unos pantalones vaqueros azules muy oscuros que llegaban hasta la mitad superior de las rodillas y unas botas negras con tacón que la llegaban hasta las rodillas.

\- Por cómo has suspirado, podría decir que tu irritación por lo que sucedido sigue todavía, Saya – Dijo Ken dirigiendo su atención a la última inquilina de la guarida, que había estado durante toda la tarde-noche sentada en un sofá con los brazos cruzados y las piernas cruzadas mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Si no hubiera sido por el idiota del mariquita de playa, la misión habría un éxito total – Declaró Saya.

La reacción que causó en todos fue una extraña alianza de horror en su estado más puro mientras observaban a Yesayd hacer esos movimientos de mano que eran señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de lanzar increíblemente poderoso.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba intacto, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero...

*PELIGRO: ATAQUE INMINENTE*

\- (¡No puede ser...!) – Pensaron todos a la vez mientras cogían sus móviles y veían en la pantalla ahora totalmente roja parpadeando a una velocidad endiablada el mensaje, en ese momento una columna de luz los absorbió a todos y los dejó en un lugar desconocido para ellos.

\- ¿Y este lugar que es? ¿Dónde están los monstruos? – Preguntaron Aria y Saya investigando un poco la zona.

\- Debe ser alguna suerte de dimensión alterna – Dijo Ken con su característica calma.

\- ¡Propongo que nos dividamos para encontrar los monstruos y averiguar dónde carajo hemos ido a parar! – Declaró Jake algo irritado.

\- No sabemos dónde estamos, no podemos ir a saco por mucho que tú lo quieras, Jake – Dijo John intentando no apoyar la acción de Jake – ¿Que hacemos, Yesayd? – Le preguntó a Yesayd, que se tomó varios minutos para decidir algo.

\- *Suspiro* Odio tener que admitirlo, pero lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es dividirnos y buscar respuestas – Anunció Yesayd cruzando sus brazos – Ya sabéis lo que debemos hacer, pero no vendría de más que os recuerde que usemos la baliza de emergencia cuando encontremos a los monstruos, si es que están aquí, claro. ¡Caballeros, la misión ha comenzado!

Todos se fueron por distintos caminos con un solo pensamiento en mente: Dar caza y muerte a las horribles bestias que llevaban aterrorizando a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemorables que solos ellos podían eliminar en pos de la paz.

Algún tiempo después, Yesayd consiguió llegar a una especie de explanada cuando vio salir de la tierra a un monstruo ya muerto con cuatro hilos verdes atravesando todo su cuerpo.

\- (Ya debo de estar cerca, enviaré la baliza de emergencia) – Pensó Yesayd mientras sacaba su móvil para emitir la señal cuando vio cuatro señales que no correspondían ni a los monstruos ni a sus compañeros – (Invitados inesperados...) – Su mente se dividió en dos partes, por una parte podría avisar a los demás para investigar las nuevas señales, pero podría ser una trampa o ir él solo a investigarlo bajo su propio riesgo, finalmente se decantó por esto segundo y empezó a investigar hasta que encontró a alguien familiar – ¿Que es eso...? – No pudo terminar de hablar cuando una explosión de luz lo cegó.

Yuna vio pasar ante sus ojos toda su vida al ver el enorme ser que tenía delante listo para devorarla de un solo bocado cuando una luz la cegó acompañado del sonido de una pistola disparando. En cuanto la luz se disipó y pudo abrir los ojos, vio la criatura partida en dos a su derecha y enfrente la imagen de un ser espectral negro protegiendo a alguien que la estaba dando la espalda.

\- ¿Quién es...? – Preguntó Yuna con algo de pavor.

\- Puedes llamarme Madara mientras termino con estos monstruos – Dijo Yesayd sin darse la vuelta mientras hacía unos movimientos de mano – **_¡Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego!_** – Al decir aquello, todo lo que había delante fue consumido por las gigantescas llamas que eclipsaban la imagen de su lanzador y la de otros cinco que aparecieron entre las llamas caminando como si éstas no tuvieran algún efecto en ellos – ¿Esta- – Cuando se dio la vuelta para observar a la muchacha que tenía detrás, su mente simplemente colapsó al reconocerla de la tienda que exploró el día anterior en busca de las bebidas – (¿¡La niña que me salvó el día con las bebidas!?) – Yesayd entró en shock a la vez que la muchacha.

\- (¿¡El melenudo de la tienda de ayer!?) – Yuna entró en el mismo estado que Madara al reconocerlo como el tipo que buscaba bebidas el día anterior.

**_Línea 01: Entrada al Infierno, finalizada._**

* * *

**¡Y aquí vuelvo con doble actualización! Este nuevo proyecto lo empecé al poco de verme toda la serie, que anda, me terminó convenciendo para asaltar el fandom con un nuevo cross-over de los míos, que si bien he empezado medianamente bien (casi tirando a mal por lo difícil que me ha resultado redactar este primer capítulo) además de aprovecharlo para iniciar un extraño experimento con DLAD, os lo explico:**

**\- The Red Knight y DLAD serán actualizados al mismo tiempo.**

**\- En el capítulo final los dos fics serán unidos en uno solo para concluir el arco final.**

**\- Esto obviamente provocará retrasos que podrían afectar negativamente a los proyectos (tomando como ejemplo TRK, que me ha costado muchísimo tiempo conseguirlo acabar a pesar de lo corto que era.)**

**\- Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	2. La fuerza que impulsa hacia el futuro

**Todo lo relacionado con Yuna Yuki wa Yuusha de Aru y Naruto es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Línea 02: La fuerza que nos impulsa hacia el futuro_**

Silencio total. Ni Yuna ni Yesayd conseguían recuperarse de la sorpresa provocada por aquel reencuentro.

\- (¡Debí de fijarme antes de nombrar a Madara...!) – Pensó Yesayd bastante aterrado al recordar como mencionó al hombre que se convirtió en Dios.

\- (¿Quién es él?) – Se preguntó Yuna.

En ese mismo frente, John tenía sus pistolas gemelas enfrente de él, preparado al igual que los otros caballeros para entrar en combate con las dos chicas armadas.

\- ¿Yuna-chan? – Preguntó la única que parecía inofensiva haciendo volver a la realidad a Yuna y Yesayd.

\- *Suspiro* Muy bien chicos, bajad las armas – Ordenó Yesayd con calma.

\- ¿Y dejar que éstas niñas nos revienten? ¡Ni hablar! – Declaró Jake dispuesto a atacar alertando a los demás.

\- **_Susanoo_** – Al decir aquello el ser espectral negro apareció y usando uno de sus brazos, cogió a Jake y lo estrelló con mucha fuerza contra el suelo sorprendiendo a todos y asustando a Yuna al ver el enojo del ahora denominado Madara.

\- Un demonio... – Dijo casi sin darse cuenta por la expresión tan demoníaca que poseía en ese momento mientras su único ojo visible sangraba y parecía sufrir un cambio del rojo al negro.

Al día siguiente, en el Club de los Héroes, Yuna llegó por la ventana.

\- ¡Yuna Yuki reportándose! – Anunció Yuna al mismo tiempo que Yuna entraba con Togo.

\- ¿¡Do-Dos Yuna-chan!? – Exclamó Togo fuera de si al ver dos Yuna.

\- Ya puedes quitarte el disfraz – Dijo sin muestras de alteración Fu.

\- Ya me estaba dando calor esto – Dijo Yuna levantando dos dedos explotando en una nube de polvo – Jutsu de Transformación – Dijo Yesayd.

\- ¿Qué...? – Empezó a decir Togo cuando Yuna interrumpió.

\- ¡Que chulada! ¿¡Como lo haces!? – Preguntó Yuna extremadamente entusiasmada apenando a Yesayd por el entusiasmo que mostraba Yuna.

\- Eh, eh, cálmate, podremos hablar de todo lo que quieras cuando hayamos hablado de lo que pasó ayer – Dijo Yesayd consiguiendo ponerse en pie mientras se mordía un dedo de la mano derecha empezando a sangrar – Jutsu de Invocación – Golpeó el suelo con la palma de su mano sangrante creando cinco círculos negros de los cuales salieron los otros caballeros.

\- (¿Teletransporte?) – Se preguntaron a la vez Fu e Itsuki sorprendidas por la invocación mientras que Yuna se entusiasmaba más todavía.

\- ¡Qué...! – Se quedó quieta y callada de repente sorprendiendo a todas por su repentino silencio.

\- ¿Yuna-chan? – Preguntó Togo.

\- Tsukuyomi – Dijo Yesayd llamando la atención de todas – Lo que acabo de hacer es un Genjutsu o técnicas de ilusión para callar un poco a vuestra amiga – Explicó intrigando a las chicas por la explicación – Más concretamente, la he aplicado el Tsukuyomi, uno de los tres grandes poderes oculares que puede conceder el Mangekyo Sharingan, otro de ellos es el Amaterasu, un fuego capaz de devorar las llamas mismas e imposible de apagar incluso para mí – Explicó invocando una pequeña flama negra como demostración que por suerte pudo apagar enseguida – Y el último, Susanoo, que ya lo visteis ayer – Concluyó su explicación cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos hablas de vuestro grupo? – Preguntó Fu llamándole la atención.

\- Cuanto antes lo explique, más pronto podremos marcharnos – Anunció Yesayd sin mirar a sus compañeros inmersos en otras cosas – Somos una organización que actúa desde las sombras para cazar a los monstruos que llevan cazando a los humanos desde tiempos inmemorables, se nos conoce como los Caballeros Reales de la Mesa Redonda – Explicó mediante un Genjutsu la historia de dichos monstruos persiguiendo humanos – Un juez, por así llamarlo, decide quiénes son aptos para entrar en los Seis Reales Caballeros, el grupo principal, núcleo y motor de toda la organización y una vez que el juez ha dictado su sentencia, la organización se mueve para buscar a los seis elegidos y traerlos sin importar la resistencia que opongan, pues en esta situación la decisión del juez es inamovible a no ser que éste decida cambiar de idea, cosa que solo pasó una vez en toda la historia de la organización – Mediante el Genjutsu mostró las imágenes de un juez emitiendo su sentencia y seis interrogantes y paró de hablar para ver la expresión que las chicas tenían en ese momento.

\- Que... Interesante – Exclamaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

\- Los seis elegidos recibimos un nombre en clave que no podemos revelar, pero ante esta situación, no tenemos elección – Dijo Yesayd – Saya, la chica de las lanzas que no dice nada casi, es el Caballero Azul, Aria, nuestra integrante más joven hasta ahora, es el Caballero Amarillo, Jake, el... Bueno, es el Caballero Marrón, Ken, nuestro bálsamo de paz en tiempos de crisis, es el Caballero Verde, John, mi buen amigo y mejor pistolero del grupo, es el Caballero Blanco y yo soy el Caballero Rojo además de liderar al grupo – Explicó – Esto es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora, pues la organización es muy amiga de reservarse y ocultar información confidencial en virtud del desconocimiento y para, supuestamente, evitar una traición que pueda sacar a la organización a la luz – Concluyó su explicación desactivando su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y deshaciendo el Genjutsu.

\- (Se parece mucho al Taisha) – Pensó Fu bastante interesada en lo revelado sin reparar en la sorpresa mayúscula de las demás chicas – Ahora que nos has dado tus respuestas, es mi turno daros las mías – Anunció empezando a explicar todo acerca de las Heroínas molestando a Togo por la revelación, que decidió marcharse.

\- ¡Togo-san! – Gritó Yuna saliendo de la sala tras Togo.

\- Yo ya he terminado aquí – Dijo Yesayd convirtiéndose en humo.

Unas horas después de haber intercambiado información con las heroínas, los caballeros decidieron marcharse a su guarida secreta mientras que un río al atardecer se encontraba Yesayd observando la puesta de sol sin reparar en la presencia de Togo y Yuna, que se pusieron a su lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Bien! En una hora iré a buscarte, Togo-san – Dijo Yuna marchándose.

\- Es hermoso – Dijo Yesayd después de varios minutos de absoluto silencio.

\- ¿El que es tan bello? – Preguntó Togo intrigada.

\- La puesta de sol – Respondió Yesayd cuando su ojo empezó a llorar llamando la atención de Togo.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí. Es solo que recordé algo que sucedió hace ya nueve años – Respondió Yesayd con una sonrisa bastante amarga.

\- ¿Nueve años...? – Preguntó Togo sin saber que decir o hacer.

\- Hum. Hace nueve años existió una heroína como tu amiga Yuna, esa heroína fue un ejemplo a seguir: Nunca se rendía ante nada o nadie aunque fuera imposible lo que tuviera delante, ella siempre se levantaba una y otra vez, sin importar cuántas veces hicieran falta – Dijo Yesayd mostrando algo parecido al orgullo – Nadie la ayudó, siempre caminó sola sin alguien en quién apoyarse para continuar, pero nunca cedió a la oscuridad, siempre brillaba con luz propia y transmitía esperanza a otros. Hubieron quienes llegaron a decir que era un ángel enviado del Cielo... Hasta que sucedió aquello... – Dejó de hablar lentamente y miró a Togo, que no sabía en ese momento que emoción la dominaba ahora mismo aparte del interés por conocer el resto de la historia.

\- ¿Que..., pasó luego? – Preguntó mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta.

\- Incluso alguien con una voluntad para pelear tan férrea como ella, fue incapaz de vencer a la enfermedad. Luchó día tras día contra el virus sin perder la esperanza en ningún momento, pero entonces llegó el fatídico día en el que la luz de la esperanza se apagó para siempre y el dolor que siguió a continuación fue inmenso, incluso demasiado para algunos que decidieron suicidarse para acompañarla al Más Allá – Reveló Yesayd empezando a sentir como sus propias fuerzas flaqueaban.

\- ¿Cómo..., como sabes todo eso...? – Preguntó Togo algo triste cuando de pronto Yesayd se puso en pie y la cogió muy violentamente por las solapas de su chaqueta levantándola de la silla de ruedas y poniendo su cara muy cerca de la suya obtuvo la amarga respuesta.

\- ¡Tú no conoces el dolor de ver morir en persona a TU PROPIA HERMANA! – Gritó Yesayd lleno de dolor y rabia – ¡Ella sabía que no podía vencer esa vez y aun así intentaba evitar que el dolor me hiciera caer en la oscuridad diciéndome siempre que se recuperaría cuando sabía que nunca lo haría, me amaba, quiso protegerme de las tinieblas como podía y hace ya nueve años de aquello, ¿cómo quieres que sepa todo esto?! – Su grito sonaba amargo y lleno de sufrimiento cuando vio lo que había hecho, empezó a caer de rodillas al suelo sin soltar a Togo para bajarla suavemente al suelo por su minusvalía hasta dejarla a su misma altura – Esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a los demás caballeros. Siento mucho lo violento que me he puesto, pero es que recordar a mi hermana saca todo lo malo de mi ser aunado al hecho de que nunca dejé salir todo ese dolor o nunca hablé con alguien sobre esto – Confesó Yesayd algo más tranquilo – Pero a pesar de que acabo de conocerte, siento que podría incluso confiarte mi propia vida... Togo – Mientras decía aquello, tomó de las manos a Togo y lo que dijo a continuación la dejó más impactada aún – La primera vez que te vi, vislumbré la imagen del ángel que representaba ella en ti, te pareces tanto a ella, que casi me atrevería a decir que los dioses me dieron un regalo divino, la oportunidad de poder redimirme del crimen que cometí el día en que murió – Cuando dejó de hablar, el viento meció su pelo revelando su ojo oculto, cuya luz estaba extinguida – En su último día de vida, el doctor fue obligado a permitirme visitarla por ser su última voluntad, me dijo que no quería verme llorar por ella aunque yo no pudiera verla por la ceguera que me causó el uso del Mangekyo Sharingan y que mientras tuviera sus ojos, ella estaría siempre a mi lado, al principio me negué por respeto, pero entonces me confesó que había intentado aprender a usar el Chakra y todo lo relacionado a los Jutsu por si sola para protegerme las espaldas algún día, quería demostrar una vez más que todo era posible si se intentaba una y otra vez, pero no pudo acabar su formación lamentándose de ser lo único que no podría acabar nunca, por eso tomé la decisión de acabar lo que ella empezó, que resultó ser para mi sorpresa su propia versión del Rasengan, el Rosengan, en honor al héroe que alguna vez fue llamado el Salvador de este Mundo y su inspiración para convertirse en heroína y pelear, entonces acepté sus ojos a cambio de que se llevara los míos y con una sonrisa sin dejar de perder la esperanza, me dijo "gracias" y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre dejándome finalmente solo – Dijo Yesayd empezando a sentirse cada más débil – Algún tiempo después de su muerte, me sometieron a la operación y gracias a sus ojos desperté el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno además de recuperar la luz con la garantía de que nunca la perdería de nuevo, estaba feliz por volver a ver y triste por la muerte de mi hermana aunque ahora ella tuviera mis ojos. Mientras se acercaba el día de su funeral, busqué algún Jutsu que me la pudiera devolver y al final encontré una técnica prohibida que me permitiría cambiar el destino a mi antojo a cambio de la luz de uno de mis nuevos ojos, Izanagi – Dijo perdiendo más fuerza – A solo un día de su entierro, usé el Izanagi en ella solo para descubrir que mis intentos fueron inútiles además de perder la luz de mi ojo derecho para siempre. Y ahora, nueve años después de su muerte, todavía he sido incapaz de cumplir la promesa que la hice, ¡no me merezco esta segunda oportunidad! – Dijo en un grito ahogado mientras lloraba desconsoladamente apoyándose en el pecho de Togo.

\- (Me lleva casi una década de diferencia y aun así ha sufrido mucho más de lo que yo he sufrido hasta ahora... La vida misma es tan cruel y frágil a la vez...) – Reflexionó Togo mientras agarraba suavemente la cabeza del afligido Caballero Rojo intentando no llorar a pesar de lo difícil que era – Yesayd... Deja que te ayude, no tienes por qué soportar todo ese dolor tú solo, puedes confiar mí... – Dijo intentando aliviar la carga emocional Yesayd.

\- Gracias... Togo – Agradeció Yesayd en voz baja.

**_Línea 02: La fuerza que nos impulsa hacia el futuro, finalizada._**

* * *

**¡Joder! ¡Por fin he conseguido acabar de redactar la Lección III de DLAD (esta Línea ya estaba preparada hace tiempo, pero como su publicación esta atada a DLAD, pues pasó lo que pasó)! Y sin mencionar la viciada que me pegué con el Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 1, que por fin pasé el capítulo 2. Ya comentando un poco sobre lo próximo a suceder en el fic... Bueno, quizá dedique los próximos capítulos a mostrar el pasado de cada Caballero, pero todavía hay tiempo para pensar, dado que por ahora me dedicaré a preparar la Memoria 03 de Last Revenge (ya tengo más o menos planeado lo que sucederá.)  
**


	3. Vengadora a la carrera

**Todo lo relacionado con Yuna Yuki wa Yuusha de Aru y Naruto es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Acto 02: Senda oscura._**

**_Línea 03: Vengadora a la carrera_**

Era un soleado y tranquilo día dentro de la guarida con sus inquilinos entrenando sus habilidades, más concretamente Saya, que había tenido una pesadilla relacionada con la muerte de su hermana Fine y su razón para luchar contra los monstruos la noche pasada y como ya era habitual en ella, su sed de venganza avivaba la energía vital de su cuerpo empezando a dañar en consecuencia la estructura de la guarida cuando alguien la empujó cesando la emisión de fuerza vital.

\- Tsk, tsk, siempre eres tú, Saya – Dijo Aria con algo de molestia recibiendo como respuesta las dos lanzas de Saya cortándola en cuatro creando una gran fuente de sangre que salpicó a los demás caballeros.

\- Si te molesta mi actitud, cállate y muere tranquilamente – Dijo Saya molesta guardando sus lanzas – Me daré una ducha para calmarme – Empezó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio sin ocultar una mueca de odio y desprecio.

\- Fu, fu... Algo tan simple como ser cortada en cuatro no puede matarme y ya deberías de saberlo desde hace bastante tiempo, Saya-chan – Dijo Aria mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba hasta quedar totalmente intacto.

\- Tu siempre presumiendo de tu inmortalidad, ya puede pasarte encima el expreso de Irún y todavía puedes descarriarlo como si nada, gamberra – Anunció John apareciendo al lado de Aria desactivando su dispositivo de invisibilidad experimental.

\- Ji, ji, ¿sabes John? Desde que Saya se unió al grupo, su frialdad y odio han crecido más despacio de lo que crecían para entonces, aunque me preocupa lo sádica que se está volviendo últimamente hacia todo lo que se menee – Dijo Aria mostrando preocupación.

\- Hace ya tiempo que noté la subida de nivel que su sadismo dio. Aunque llevo tiempo queriendo ponerle punto final a su actitud oscura, debemos de ser pacientes y esperar a ver la decisión de Yesayd, después de todo él fue quien recibió las coordenadas que nos llevaron a las montañas de la Corona de Platino, un lugar inexplorado de Japón envuelto en una eterna ventisca que luego pasó a ser un hábitat natural protegido.

En otra parte muy lejana de ahí, delante de una casa...

\- Ah, Yesayd-kun – Dijo Togo al ver al aludido observar la casa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo os habéis hecho tan cercanos? – Preguntó Yuna intrigada.

\- Je..., je... – Rio a lo bajo Yesayd mientras se rascaba la nuca sin saber muy bien cómo proceder.

\- Simplemente, hemos "conectado" muy bien – Dijo Togo sacando al Caballero Rojo del apuro y dejando a su amiga aún más confusa.

\- Es como estar en un simulador del día a día en el que puedes controlar todo lo que hacen tus inquilinos – Añadió Yesayd ya más aliviado – Y si gustas de hacerlo, puedes matarlos haciendo que les caiga un satélite encima, aunque hay mil y una formas de hacerlo – Aquello hizo que se la pusiera la piel de gallina a Yuna – De hecho, llevo mucho tiempo deseando ver esa muerte desde que Togo me describió la escena – Dijo señalando a Togo sacándola la risa floja.

\- Vamos... – Dijo Yuna espeluznada llevando a Togo dejando al Caballero Rojo a solas.

Otra vez lo veía, la muerte de Fine y como sucedió todo, como si fuera una tortura por lo que pasó hasta que despertó sobresaltada descubriendo que estaba en su cuarto y que todo había sido una pesadilla.

\- (Otra vez la maldita pesadilla) – Pensó Saya mientras empezaba a sobarse la cabeza molesta – (Y todo porque fui demasiado débil.)

\- ¡Oe, Saya! – Gritó Aria con su molesta alegría entrando como si fuera Pedro por su casa – Está bien eso de ir por ahí tal y como los dioses te trajeron al mundo, pero si piensas hacerlo siempre que te duches y te quedes dormida en tu cama, acabarás resfriándote – Dijo señalando la situación de su compañera.

Saya se miró a si misma descubriendo efectivamente que estaba desnuda, encendiendo de vergüenza y furia su cara mientras tomaba una lanza y con una puntería que dejaría en pañales incluso a la mejor de las francotiradoras, se lo arrojó a Aria empalándola en una pared consiguiendo sacarla de su cuarto.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A ESPIARME! – Rugió antes de cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza, que la pared empezó a agrietarse.

\- Saya-chan, eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas... – Dijo Aria mientras se desincrustaba de la pared sin molestarse en sacar la lanza que tenía incrustada en el pecho – Aunque debería de plantearme la posibilidad de pasarme al masoquismo con todo ese rollo de mi inmortalidad.

\- (Que molestos son) – Pensó Saya apoyada en la puerta tapada con una toalla – (Justo como con Fine, que me irritaba su ridícula manera de mirar las cosas hasta que todo cambió para mí ese día y empecé a vagar por el mundo destruyendo todo lo que se cruzara en mi camino... Hasta que los conocí.)

En una tundra golpeada sin piedad por la fuerte ventisca, se encontraba Saya observando altaneramente a los cinco miserables que se habían cruzado en su camino porque ella era el "Caballero Azul" y por ello fueron a buscarla, pero Saya no tenía intención de unirse a ellos y por ello los desafió a que lo intentaran.

\- No quiero tener que pelear, pero si hace falta, lo haré – Dijo Yesayd de brazos cruzados invocando al Susanoo.

\- (¿Susanoo? Vaya, parece que aún quedan Uchiha por ahí) – Pensaba Saya mientras decidía cuál sería su primer movimiento – (Veamos si podrá aguantar esto) – Puso la mano izquierda casi tocando el suelo haciendo que una esfera de rayos azules cuyo sonido recordaba al canto de miles de pájaros apareciera en la palma de la mano – **_¡Chidori!_** – A una velocidad sobrehumana, ya había recorrido la distancia que había entre ella y el Uchiha preparada para golpear al espectro negro cuando sus brazos se pusieron en forma de X recibiendo el golpe de lleno sin daños, aunque consiguió empujarlo varios metros – No está mal – Alabó Saya al ver la inmensa resistencia que demostró tener el Susanoo, tal y como esperaba cuando Ken se la echó encima empezando un duelo de espadas usando ella su Chidori en forma de sable.

\- **_¡Espada Tierra!_** – La hoja de Chokuto se volvió extremadamente duro pudiendo chocar directamente con el Chidori sin temor a que la hoja pudiera ser cortada – Luchas bastante bien.

\- Muchos ya me lo han dicho, una lástima que tenga que mataros a todos – Declaró Saya consiguiendo desarmar al Caballero Verde – Hasta otra – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica preparada para matar a Ken con el Chidori cuando dos surtidores de sangre salieron de su cuerpo parándola.

\- ¡Ken, sal de ahí! – Gritó John a bastante distancia de Saya mientras la acribillaba a disparos con sus pistolas gemelas y ésta comenzaba a ver su cuerpo arder.

\- Eres estúpido si crees que el fuego podrá destruirme – Dijo Saya con la misma sonrisa mientras las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo se extinguían para sorpresa de John – **_Elemento Agua: Lanza del Dragón de Agua_** – Una lanza con forma de dragón totalmente compuesta de agua apareció en su mano derecha y sin pensar mucho, se lo arrojó al Caballero Blanco dándole de lleno a pesar de la distancia – Oh vamos, esto no ha hecho más que empezar. **_Elemento Tormenta: Lanza del Juicio_** – En la misma mano que usó para arrojar la lanza de agua, apareció otra idéntica protegida por un campo azul eléctrico con la que atacó a Ken hasta conseguir desarmarlo otra vez dejándolo a su merced.

Un poco más lejos del campo de batalla...

\- Una usuaria del Elemento Tormenta... – Dijo John oculto mediante su dispositivo de invisibilidad experimental al reconocer el Kekkei Genkai de Saya – Si es capaz de usar el Elemento Tormenta, seguramente es una gran usuaria del Rayo y el Agua, que problemático... – Al ver la gran tormenta acercarse, decidió dejar de evaluar la situación para encontrar un sitio perfecto desde el que pudiera acribillar a tiros a la candidata a Caballero Azul.

De vuelta a la batalla, Saya se declaró como la mejor usuaria de los elementos Agua y Rayo utilizando un Jutsu de su cosecha.

\- **_Elemento Tormenta: Tempestad de Truenos_** – Una gran tormenta eléctrica apareció en el campo de batalla y empezaron a caer truenos obligando a los Caballeros Reales a evadirlos como pudieran – ¡Gritad como cerdos, dejadme escuchar vuestros gritos de dolor! – Demandó entre gritos empezando a reírse como una verdadera loca revelando hasta que punto llegaba su sadismo cuando Jake, cabreado por lo que ocurría, intentó usar su espada fantasma para silenciarla cuando fue la propia Saya quién cogió su espada intangible y se la arrojó consiguió evadirla por los pelos.

\- (¿Será cabrona? ¡Pues ahora verá lo que pasa cuando manipule el ciclo lunar para maximizar mi poder y...!) – Jake fue incapaz de seguir pensando cuando su propia espada lo atravesó por la espalda haciéndolo caer fuera de combate.

\- Que aburrimiento me estáis dando – Dijo Saya con aburrimiento ante la facilidad de aquella pelea cuando fue golpeada por detrás por el Susanoo negro.

\- ¿Qué tal si peleas contra mis ojos? – Le preguntó Yesayd de forma sarcástica a Saya con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pelear contra un Uchiha que ha conseguido el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno cambia las cosas – Respondió Saya muy contenta – **_Chidori_** – Cargó el Chidori en la mano izquierda y se lanzó sobre el Susanoo, que esa vez no intentó protegerse del impacto recibiéndolo de lleno sin daños aparentes – No está mal.

\- Ríndete, no puedes ganarnos – Declaró Yesayd con desgano.

\- ¿Puedes afirmar eso? – Inquirió malévolamente Saya cuando un trueno cayó provocando una explosión de luz que los cegó a todos desactivando el Susanoo del Caballero Rojo – ¡Muere! – Gritó con el Chidori ya a punto de atravesar a su objetivo cuando se interpuso alguien en su camino atravesándolo – ¡Apártate! – Demandó furiosa a la mocosa que se había interpuesto entre ella y su víctima.

\- No – Respondió Aria sin dejar de mostrarse valiente a pesar de estar siendo atravesada.

\- ¡Quítate! – Gritó Saya partiendo en dos a la mocosa que se había negado a quitarse de su camino con el Chidori muy alterada – Ya no me importa la vida misma, ni siquiera tengo miramientos para matar a quién se interponga en mi camino – Dijo refiriéndose al cadáver de Aria cuando esta se regeneró totalmente sana dejándola sorprendida – (¿Regeneración?)

\- Abandona ese camino, deja atrás la oscuridad, solo te harás más daño a ti misma, yo también conocí esa oscuridad y sé el mal que te hará si continuas – Dijo Aria con tristeza provocando que Saya perdiera todo rastro de cordura que tuviera en ese momento empezando a atacarla salvajemente con el Chidori destrozándola.

\- ¿¡Tú qué sabes!? ¡Esos malditos monstruos mataron a Fine, me quitaron todo lo que me daba un motivo para vivir! ¡No me queda nada! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para sermonearme!? – Gritó Saya muy furiosa – ¡OS MATARÉ A TODOS! – Usando la rabia, el Chidori empezó a aumentar su tamaño hiriendo su brazo izquierdo cuando Aria, ya regenerada, la agarró de ese mismo brazo cancelando el Jutsu.

\- Fine no estaría contenta si te viera así, consumida por una estúpida sed de venganza – Dijo Aria con tranquilidad preparada para continuar la pelea cuando Saya se desmayó encima suyo cogiéndola por sorpresa.

\- Ya basta – Anunció Yesayd sin descruzar los brazos.

\- ¿¡Porque lo has hecho, porque has usado el Tsukuyomi!? – Demandó saber Aria molesta por la acción de su compañero.

\- Las ordenes de la organización eran claras: Buscar y reclutar al Caballero Azul, el fin justifica los medios, algo que deberías de saber desde hace ya bastante tiempo – Respondió Yesayd con una frialdad imponente.

\- ¡Lo único que justificas son TUS malditos delirios de grandeza! – Negó Aria furiosa, Yesayd se la acercó de una manera muy amenazadora y le dio su respuesta.

\- ¿Cuestionas a la organización, Caballero Amarillo? – Preguntó Yesayd sin perder la serenidad aunque si dejando un cierto tono oscuro en su voz, Aria simplemente negó con la cabeza furiosa – Misión cumplida, podemos retirarnos – Anunció ya más relajado al apartarse de Aria.

Ya con su ropa de diario, Saya se disponía a salir mientras recordaba el día en que los conoció.

\- (Desde entonces, he estado haciéndome más fuerte para obtener algún día mi venganza) – Pensó mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta – Continuaré viviendo y luchando ya no como Saya, ahora como el Caballero Azul.

**_Línea 03: Vengadora a la carrera, finalizada._**

* * *

**A este paso, acabaré actualizando de manera mensual los fics... ¡Gracias por la espera! Aquí vuelvo con las actualizaciones de DLAD y TRK después del desquiciante trabajo que me ha suponido traer esta nueva actualización (el trabajo apenas me deja tiempo.) Ya que revelé los motivos del Caballero Rojo para pelear, pues me decidí al final por mostrar la razón de cada caballero para hacer lo que esta haciendo como he hecho con Saya, para los que esperáis ya a Karin (YYWYDA para aclarar), diré que por fin debutará en la próxima Línea.**


	4. La alumna superará al maestro

**Todo lo relacionado con Yuna Yuki wa Yuusha de Aru y Naruto es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Línea 04: La alumna superará al maestro._**

Medio mes después de cazar monstruos mediocres, la organización informó al Caballero Rojo sobre un monstruo superior aliado con un Vertex, algo que él vio con muy buenos ojos por...

\- Amante del Lolicon a la vista – Dijo Saya molesta por la verdadera razón de Yesayd para ocuparse del problema: Togo y su reciente transformación.

\- Vaya tipo – Añadió Jake para volver a su conversación con Itsuki.

\- Ken, ¿sientes al enemigo? – Preguntó Fu tratando de no hacer caso al resto.

\- No – Negó Ken parado sobre uno de los enormes árboles mirando a la lejanía aguardando a los enemigos – (Pero no sé porque, tengo la sensación de que algo gordo va a ocurrir enseguida...)

\- ¡Enemigos a las doce! – Gritó de repente John al ver los dos enemigos mediante unos prismáticos.

\- Han tardado mucho – Dijo Aria.

\- Puede ser, pero al final, terminan siendo reducidos a nada – Respondió Yesayd invocando el Susanoo preparado para luchar cuando...

\- ¡Lentos! – De repente, el monstruo y el Vertex fueron cortados en dos como si nada.

\- Te falta mucho para superar al maestro – Dijo Ken desde su sitio usando la Chokuto sin desenfundar para bloquear un ataque de la recién llegada que acababa de matar a los enemigos.

\- Puede ser, pero esto te sorprenderá mucho – Dijo la recién llegada – **_Espada Infierno_** – Al decir aquello, sus espadas gemelas se envolvieron en un fuego naranja.

\- Impresionante. Has conseguido descubrir el secreto de mi Ninjutsu especial, pero lamento decirte que todavía sigues demasiado verde – Dijo Ken mostrando su sorpresa y preparándose para atacar cuando apareció Yesayd entre ellos dos y los atacó alejándolos.

\- ¡Sal de mi camino, melenitas! – Le gritó la recién llegada al Caballero Rojo.

\- ¡Apártate Yesayd, esto es una cuestión de honor! – Espetó Ken a su amigo.

\- (**_Amaterasu_**) – Dijo en su mente formando un círculo de fuego negro a su alrededor – Seguid tocándome las narices y os incineraré a los dos – Anunció Yesayd dirigiendo su único ojo a ambos para mantener la atención puesta sobre ellos dos durante un largo rato lleno de tensión – Muy bien, misión cumplida, mañana nos vemos en el Club de los Héroes para saber todo esto.

Un día después, en el lugar acordado, la misteriosa guerrera fue presentada como Karin Miyoshi y otra Heroína que el Taisha acababa de mandar mientras hacía tiempo para la llegada de los Caballeros.

\- Más profesional no se puede hacer el discurso – Aplaudió Yesayd sentado en la ventana – Pero hemos venido a resolver dudas, no aplaudir discursos – Dijo seriamente mientras usaba su Jutsu de Invocación para traer a los demás Caballeros.

\- Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para aclarar lo acontecido ayer, así que seré rápido – Anunció Ken acercándose a Karin – Ésta niña es mi aprendiz de espadachina y sucesora mía – Reveló asombrando a todos – Cuándo me uní a los Seis Reales Caballeros, perdí todo contacto con Karin, creí que había muerto, pero veo ahora lo equivocado que estuve – Señaló con algo de amargura – Aun así, os debo una explicación que nunca me atreví a sacar por mi código de honor samurái.

En un hermoso río apartado de toda urbanización se encontraba Ken entrenando esgrima apareció Karin interrumpiendo su entrenamiento.

\- Se aproximan Monstruos – Dijo Karin a su maestro sin esperar ninguna pregunta, pues él podía percibir inmediatamente lo que ocurría a sus alrededores.

\- Purificaremos el mundo – Respondió Ken poniéndose en pie mientras una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo caía sobre ellos dos a la par que los Monstruos aparecían por fin – **_Espada Ilusoria_** – Al decir aquello, se dividió en tres clones idénticos a él que acabaron con los Monstruos en un suspiro.

\- Wow, que rapidez... – Alabó Karin sin preocuparse en ocultar su molestia por no poder hacer lo mismo que su maestro.

\- Karin, sé lo frustrada que estás por no poder llegar a mi nivel, pero puedo ver tu potencial y te aseguro que conseguirás superarme ampliamente porque eso es el vínculo maestro-aprendiz, superar a tu mentor – Explicó Ken.

Un mes más tarde en ese mismo río, Ken meditaba profundamente esperando a Karin, que el día anterior le pidió un duelo para medirse cuando sintió una presencia totalmente desconocida.

\- (Solo veo oscuridad en su corazón y sufrimiento) – Pensó Ken al reconocer lo oscura que era esa presencia.

\- Acompáñanos, pues has sido elegido para ser el Caballero Verde – Anunció Yesayd parado en un árbol junto a John.

\- (Puedo esperar a Karin o irme con ellos, pero...) – Pensó Ken mientras se levantaba – Si quieres que te acompañes, antes deberás de vencerme.

\- Me da igual lo que digas, debemos de llevarte con nosotros – Respondió Yesayd sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Es el código de honor samurái, Yesayd – Dijo John de pronto – Debes vencerlo en un duelo justo si deseas contar con su espada.

\- Entiendo, gracias por tu siempre tan valiosa información, John – Asintió Yesayd muy calmado – **_Susanoo_** – A su voz el Susanoo se alzó.

\- El odio no te servirá de nada, Uchiha – Dijo Ken sin mostrarse apenas perturbado – **_Espada Tierra_** – Al decir aquello Chokuto se volvió increíblemente dura.

\- Siempre los mismos prejuicios sobre los Uchiha, odio y poder, ¿de verdad sigue habiendo gente tan idiota para decir eso? – Dijo molesto Yesayd liberando el Amaterasu sobre su enemigo inútilmente al usar su katana para detener las llamas negras sorprendiéndolo – Tsk. Parece que debo ir más en serio. **_¡_****_Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego!_ **– Liberó una gran bocanada de fuego que falló patéticamente – No tengo intención de rendirme sin importarme lo oscuro que haya sido el pasado de los Uchiha.

\- Es difícil decir la verdad del clan sin más – Dijo Ken tranquilo.

\- Es muy duro vivir con la gente señalándote como si fueras un bicho raro – Empezó a decir Yesayd – Pero mi hermana siempre decía que brillaría con luz propia y superaría el estigma de la familia hasta el final, ahora esa meta recae sobre mis hombros y por ello estoy aquí, intentando hacer lo correcto e intentar traer honor a mi clan mediante los Seis Reales Caballeros – Terminó de decir.

\- Siendo un Uchiha, tus palabras y gestos suenan muy sinceras – Dijo Ken – Y llenas de honor.

\- Honor que por desgracia, el mundo ha olvidado obligándonos a seguir unos estándares llenos de vicio, abuso de poder u otras fechorías que siguen sin castigo. Por eso, cuando me ofrecieron la oportunidad de cambiar el mundo, lo hice sin preguntarlo dos veces y me rebelé contra el planeta, nuestra cárcel, custodiada a su vez por nuestro eterno carcelero, el tiempo – Respondió Yesayd haciendo una reseña muy cierta del estado actual que el planeta sufría.

\- Tienes mucha razón – Dijo Ken empezando a relajarse al notar la falta de hostilidad en la presencia de su enemigo – Creo que me precipité un poco al juzgarte.

\- No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado – Asintió Yesayd.

\- Me gustaría saber un poco sobre los ideales que te mueven, si no te importa – Dijo Ken ya totalmente relajado.

\- Creo que puedo decir lo mismo – Asintió Yesayd desactivando el Susanoo.

Al día siguiente, Ken esperaba en el mismo lugar que ayer al joven Uchiha, quién llegó temprano.

\- ¿Has tomado una decisión? – Preguntó Yesayd.

\- He tenido que pensarlo mucho, pero ya tengo mi elección hecha – Respondió Ken alzando su katana – Juro por esta espada que mi honor te pertenece ahora, Caballero Rojo.

\- Bienvenido al barco, Caballero Verde – Asintió Yesayd con una sonrisa.

A la noche, en ese mismo lugar, Karin llegó encontrándose una misiva de su maestro explicándola que había ocurrido, algo que no la agradó al principio, pero luego decidió continuar entrenándose para superar al maestro.

\- Y eso es todo – Dijo Ken a todos los presentes dirigiendo su atención a Karin – Karin, siento que me marchara sin despedirme de ti adecuadamente.

\- No pasa nada, de hecho, yo tampoco pude venir porque el Taisha entonces me reclutó – Respondió Karin.

\- (Encerrados en el planeta y custodiados por el eterno pasar del tiempo, me reencontré con mi alumna, aunque ahora luche como el Caballero Verde) – Reflexionó mentalmente Ken al recordar el pasado y el presente juntos.

**_Línea 04: La alumna superará al maestro, finalizada._**

* * *

**¡TRIPLE ACTUALIZACIÓN! Después de mucho esfuerzo y con mis vacaciones de verano, he conseguido reanudar los proyectos que dejé parados (excepto AGK!, del cuál aún no seguiré por ahora) y trataré de acabarlos durante las vacaciones.**


End file.
